Sue at Dalton
by elemental magic
Summary: Sue only came to get Kurt for Nationals but after a stupid remark from Wes. Sue is not happy.


Hi this is my first fanfic so I would love to hear what you guys thing of it

I own nothing but my imagination

* * *

Wes banged his gravel "So it is decide to a vote that Blaine will sing-"

 _Strike a pose!_

 _Strike a pose!_

 _Vogue, Vogue_

 _Vogue, Vogue_

Kurt silently asked the universe to shallow him up as Vogue rang through the warbler meeting as he knew it could only mean one thing. He pulled out his phone and looked at the warblers "Sorry but I really need to take it"

"Of course we all want to know who would have the low brain capacity to interrupt a warblers meeting would have to say" said a half annoyed/half amused Wes. Most of the warblers laughed.

"Hi" said a Kurt knowing what was going to happen thanks to Wes's stupidity even if she was half was around the world she would still hear about it.

Just as he predicted the doors were thrown open so hard that they came off the hinges. The warblers screamed in fear, as two cheerleaders smirked while one looking for someone. Kurt didn't scream he looked scared for Wes and the warblers as he with all his ninja skills could he save them from a very no word to descript it.

Sue. Sylvester.

Oh shit.

"What do you mean someone with a low brain capacity? I have single handily put cheerleading on the map. My cheerios' have won six consecutive Regional and Nationals championships. I have my very own army waiting at my disposal, ties with homeland security, CIA, FBI, Pentagon all secret services all around the world. Hundreds of off shore accounts. An Elite team of ninjas under my training and they are here right now. Have my own element on the periodic table of elements and so very much more."

"What do you have wannabe Asian an obsession with a gravel you call G man that you jerk off to every night as no human being wants you. All you will ever amount to is you being a sad man in his thirties bald only company you will have is your name as even your gravel will leave you. One more thing my porcelain is sexy and is dating Other Asian Fido so back off" Sue bellow in rage.

Kurt smiles at the mention of his boyfriend Mike and he won't have to tell Blaine he doesn't like him that way if he is correct on how he feels and gave Brittany a hug and kiss on the head as she ran to him. Blaine on the other hand was crushed he knew he never had a chance with Kurt but now it turns out he has a boyfriend he had no idea about.

Sue turned to Kurt and shouted more quietly but still loud "Porcelain these gay harry potter reject aren't even fit to shine your over price shoes. I came here to get you back for my seventh national title as you are my star ninja cheerio but now you will be transferring back to McKinley and taking the position as head ninja cheerleader now go change" and with that she threw a gym bag that who know where got that from to Kurt and went to the bathroom to change.

None of the warblers made a joke about Kurt being a cheerleader as most of them were so scary not to even breathe in case of the terrifying force of Sue Sylvester or crying like babies. That what Sue Sylvester like to see but there was one warbler who wasn't doing ether that wasn't ok.

Blaine was about to tell the Coach off but Kurt came back into the room in a very tight cheerleading uniform but had to keep to the point of what he was going to say to her.

"Sorry to pop anyone bubble but Kurt came here after the bullying got so bad he receive a death threat so he won't be returning to McKinley High" Blaine said smugly.

"He only came here after your advice so he more in danger here than at McKinley as he would have the cheerio protection, his step-brother Finn Hudson, boyfriend Mike Chang and rest of the glee boys are on the football team Noah Puckerman/Sam Evans/Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry wardrobe that could blind an army, the reincarnation of Satan that is Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray with unstable hormones. Tina cohen-chang who might be an Asian vampire. Mercedes Jones who will cut a bitch. Brittany S. Pierce will always keep him happy. He is a ninja with five hidden knife, sai swords, ninja stars, pepper spray, panic button that will get my army to him in a moment notice and any help nearby a licenses to drive a tank, fighter jets and to kill. His father now has the licenses to do that as well. So tell hobbit if he not protected enough" bellowed Sue staring down Blaine.

"Ok he would be well protected but Kurt" Turing to look at Kurt "We need you and how come you never told me you had a boyfriend and what was I meant to think we sing flirty duets how was I not meant to get a crush on you and I'm sorry for telling you, you weren't sexy please stay" partially begging.

Kurt just looked at him in confusion "You know I have a boyfriend I've sat and talked to you about Mike."

"Blaine Kurt right everyone knows about Mike and when we tell you, you just zone out and don't listen to us as you think about him" David said.

"Dolphin sings Flirty duets with everyone" Brittan chirped in.

"Blaine sorry if I lead you on but I belong to McKinley so I'm going back but I like if we were still friends" Kurt said kindly.

"Give me some time to think about it I can't think right know" Blaine said turning his back.

"Now Porcelain take the trio and sort out your room I'm going to phone Papa Hummel and get you transferred back".

And with that the four of them left and done what they had to do and got Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Then Sue hung up the phone on Kurt because she hangs up on people before they hang up on her because SUE SYLVESTER.

 **FIN**

* * *

I do not own vogue by Madonna


End file.
